My Little Cory
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This takes place before the episode "This little piggy" where Shawn finds a piglet abandoned in the trailer park. Be sure to leave positive reviews!


**This takes place before "This Little Piggy", I can't help but love Little Cory! Such a cute little piglet! Anyways, positive reviews please!**

The moon rose over the trailer park and a teenager walks in to dig around where his trailer used to be before his mom drove off with it. He dug around the sludge thinking about his home. He really misses his home, and the noises at night. He misses everything about his old home.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a snorting squealing noise.

It sounded like it's coming from his Uncle Sal's trailer near him. He ran over to the trailer where his uncle lives and found him sitting in a chair in front of the trailer drunk and not paying any attention at all and tiny baby piglet with a black collar gnawing at his old peg leg.

Shawn went over and picked it up preventing him from doing anymore damage to his Uncle Sal's peg leg and the piglet starts squealing.

Shawn asked his uncle holding the piglet. "Who's pig is this?"

"Ehhhh… A what?" His uncle slurred.

He looked down at the piglet who is now calm. He looked over at his uncle who poses out and then said stammering, "Uhhhh… Nevermind…"

Shawn walked away from the trailer carrying the pig and then put it down near the sludge and then said kneeling next to him and pets him, "Your real cute, y'know that."

He chuckles as the pig snorts and rests his head on his knee.

"Hey," Shawn laughs and then picks him up. "Let's get you home. Ok?"

The pig snorted in reply and Shawn smiled. The pig really loves him, he thought as he went over to the manager who owns The Pink Flamingo trailer park and knocked on the door of his own trailer.

The door opened and he asked grumpy having woken up in the middle of the night, "What do you want?"

"I wanna know who's pig is this? I want to return him to his owners," Shawn asked.

The manager replied, "Actually, his owner moved out this morning, and left him here. I have no idea what to do with him. I'm planning to call animal control-"

Shawn looked down at the pig feeling bad. The pig was abandoned. Just like he was when his mom drove off with their home and his dad had to look for her.

"No! I'll keep him. He kinda likes me," he immediately said smiling at the pig snorts nestling in his arms.

The manager sighed, "Alright. Then get it out of the park."

"Thank you sir," Shawn said gratefully and walked away carrying the pig again.

As soon as he near the entrance of the trailer park. he looked down at his pig and asked, "You cold little guy?"

He puts him down and took off his oversized leather jacket and put it on the pig before picking him up again saying, "Y'know I should give you a name since your gonna be my pig."

He walks out of the trailer park and down the sidewalk thinking of the name. He then thought of his best friend Cory. Lately he and Topanga have been spending too much time together making Shawn feel left out.

"You know what? How about… Little Cory?" Shawn asked the piglet.

He squeals in reply and Shawn smiled. "You love that name I bet. I'll get you something to eat. I bet your hungry Little Cory."

The pig snorts and Shawn chuckles. "I know we'll be such great friends! Did you know we have a lot in common? My mom abandoned me too. And my dad had to look for her, so I understand how you feel."

"I'm gonna get you some supplies and take you to my place!" He then thought of Jonathon Turner, his teacher who he lives with. He knows that Jon wouldn't allow pigs in the apartment. Even all pets in general except for fish in his fish tank.

He walks over to at least 3 stores near the apartment for some things to take care of the pig with such as a baby bottle, a bag of food, bath soap and a little pet bed. He also went to the book store to find a book called "What to expect when you're raising a pig."

He took Little Cory and his things up 5 floors to the apartment he and Jon share. And he opened the door finding Jon napping on the couch which is great opportunity for him to sneak the pig in. He goes upstairs in the apartment into his room and gets things set up for Little Cory.

He placed the pet bed next to his bed and was going to put some warm milk in a baby bottle in the kitchen, but he caught sight of his pig on the couch licking Jon's sleeping face.

Shawn's eyes widened and hiss in a soft tone, "Hey! Little Cory! Get off of there!"

But that didn't help at all because he snorted and Jon jerk awake. When he caught sight of the pig, he exclaims standing up, "Hunter!"

Shawn slowly came out to the living room and Jon asked a little furious pointing at the pig, "What is this?"

"Don't you mean 'who is this?'" Shawn asked back.

"Doesn't matter. What is a pig doing in my apartment?"

Shawn looked at him and said slowly begging, "Look Jon… I found him in the trailer park with no home. He was abandoned just like I was. And I want to keep him."

"Well I don't," Jon said crossing his arms.

"I'm the one who's gonna take good care of him. He really likes me. He needs a home Jon. He's just like me…"

Jon looked at him and the pig and back at him and sighed, "You really think you can take care of him?"

"Yeah Jon. I'm gonna start feeding him in a minute."

He looked at Little Cory again who's snorting with delight. He couldn't help but smile. The pig is actually really cute. He can see why Shawn wants to keep him.

Shawn went into the kitchen pouring some milk into the bottle. Jon came over and then said, "Alright Shawn.. You can keep him. But on one condition… You can't let that pig kiss me, I don't want to hear from the pig, and if any damage by all means necessary, he's gone. Got it?"

"That's three conditions," Shawn said coming back in the room.

Jon said, "And your in charge of the pig. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah. I will take very good care of him! Thanks Jon! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Shawn smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome. Now you better go to bed. It's a school night."

"Ok," Shawn shouts carrying Little Cory to his room giving a little tour.

Shawn said to the piglet showing him around, "This is my room. Nothing much exciting happens here though."

The piglet snorted and Shawn puts him down on the bed before sitting down next to him. He takes a handful of the food to feed the piglet as he scarfs it down.

"You thirsty little buddy?" He asked holding up the baby bottle and Little Cory came over and starts sucking on it while Shawn holds it up for him. His heart melted when he heard sucking and grunting sounds.

Shawn smiles at the sight and coos in a calm voice, "Such a cute little pig are you? Y'know your just like me."

Little Cory finished sucking and burped making Shawn laugh.

"You _are_ just like me," he chuckles putting the bottle on the nightstand as the piglet crawls onto Shawn's lap and lies down closing his eyes letting out a yawn.

He smiles again holding him and petting him as Little Cory falls asleep and starts snoring so loud for a tiny piglet.

Shawn lied down on his bed and gently put down the pig next to him to pet some more.

"Goodnight Little Cory," he whispers stroking the pigs back softly as the pig snorts in his sleep. He takes the book and starts reading it to get some tips on raising the pig.

Later, just as Jon was about to retire to his bedroom after filling out grades, he noticed Shawn's bedroom door wide open and the lights on. He walked over about to tell Shawn to get ready for bed, but caught a very cute sight before his eyes. He smiled as he sees a sleeping teen laying on his side, with a book still open and a piglet sleeping next to him.

He went over to the closet and pulled out a blanket, went over to the bed and puts it over them.

"Sleep tight you guys," Jon said quietly before turning off the lights and quietly shut the door.

Shawn is very excited to tell Cory and Topanga about his new pet. He's gonna take Little Cory to school tomorrow to show them. He's gonna dress him in clothing, and install a little door in a locker so he can hide away from suspicious teachers like Mr. Feeny. Jon can tell that Shawn is really excited about keeping the pig, and by the looks of it he never seen Shawn that excited in his life which is why he lets him raise the pig. Though he doesn't like the pig, but the pig is very important to Shawn.


End file.
